1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices, such as toys, games and the like, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved amusement device which includes a locked box structure openable in response to a proper combination of tumblers being achieved and having an incentive award contained therein obtainable in response to an unlocking of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of amusement devices which include the use of tumblers for achieving a proper combination to effect a desired result is well known in the art. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,786, which issued to J. Cooper on Nov. 19, 1968, wherein a toy container with a randomly unlatchable lid is disclosed. The Cooper device includes a spring biased lid which is latched in a closed position and an unlatching mechanism selectively operated by only one of six levers, along with means which randomly selects which lever is effective to operate the unlatching mechanism. In this regard, a rotary wheel is provided on an exterior surface of the container and as a result of a manual rotation of this wheel, the unlatching mechanism is effectively varied in a manner which changes the particular lever that will effectively operate the same. Further, the unlatchable lid is provided with an opening in a central portion thereof, whereby tokens, coins, or the like, may be deposited into the container, such tokens, coins, and the like being retrievable only by an unlatching of the lid through a proper lever selection.
While the Cooper container effectively discloses the concept of providing a box-like device having a randomly unlatchable lid, it can be appreciated that substantial room exists for improvement in the construction and function of such devices whereby the amusement value could be substantially enhanced and in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.